


Heartbreaker

by blacksniiper



Series: Klance Angst [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksniiper/pseuds/blacksniiper
Summary: That night, Keith’s heart shattered into a million pieces. He wasn't sure they'd ever be stitched back together.It probably wouldn't.





	Heartbreaker

Do you know the feeling when you first fall in love? When his dreamy eyes sparkle, and his flashy and charming smile could blind everyone in his way…

Yeah. That's how Keith felt right now. Lance McClain had captured the quiet boy’s heart. He noticed him immediately during the first day of school. It was hard not to, since he was always loud and cheerful, smiling and laughing with almost everyone in the Garrison.

He was definitely attractive. High cheekbones, a strong yet slim build… His sapphire blue eyes shone like jewels, and his voice, god, his voice… Keith didn't know how to explain it. Just hearing his voice made him happy.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

“Did you know I could tie a cherry stem with my tongue?” Keith’s eyes opened wide. But then he smiled, and laughed. “No way!” Lance grinned, grabbing a cherry out of the bowl. “Yes way! Just watch.” The tanned boy pulled the stem off and stuck it in his mouth. After a few moments, he stuck his tongue out, and there it was, a red cherry stem tied in a knot. Keith gasped. “That’s amazing! I've never actually known anyone who could do that-”

Lance leaned over, around the kotatsu table, his charming smile causing butterflies to rise ins Keith’s stomach. “You know who’s more amazing?” Lance asked, his eyes looking into Keith’s. “... Who?” He asked, unable to take his eyes away from Lance’s mesmerizing blue ones. “You!” His boyfriend tackled him in a hug, his head burying into Keith’s neck, knocking the two of them over, Keith laughing all the way.

The two had began dating a month ago. Surprisingly, it was Lance who asked Keith out first. The two officially met when Keith wasn't watching where he was going. He accidentally bumped into Lance that day, dropping his books.

“Ah!! Sorry!” Keith had exclaimed, scrambling his books and papers together. “Oh- no worries, man!” Keith’s heart had nearly stopped. It was Lance, his crush, and one of the most popular kids in school.

The teenager knelt down to help Keith with his books, and when Keith finally got his stuff together, he stood up quickly. “Thank you uh-”

“Hey! You're Keith, right?” Keith looked up at the taller boy, an eyebrow raised. “Uh, there’s Keith Jackson in 9th, and there’s me, Keith Kogane. Which Keith?” He asked, hope fluttering in his chest. Lance grinned. “You! Keith Kogane.”

By now, Keith’s eyes were as wide as the dinner plates his Shiro had bought from his cousin’s store. “M...me?” The teen mentally slapped himself for stuttering. “Yeah, you. I've been meaning to ask you a question…” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly nervous.

Lance McClain? Nervous? Impossible! “Well uh… What is it?” Keith tilted his head, curious. Lance stumbled on his words for a bit before blurting out “Will you go out with me!?”

Everyone stopped. Keith’s brain stopped. He dropped his books again. His face was on fire, he probably looked like a tomato right now. “I-I-uhmm…..” How was he supposed to react? He didn't think he would be confessed to by his crush! “Ahh I shouldn’t have confessed, I'm sorry you probably don’t like me like tha--”

“Wait wait wait!! No no no, I just… I wasn’t expecting you to… Before me….” Keith mumbled, fidgeting with his hands. Lance sighed in relief. “R-really? So it’s a yes, then??” Keith blushed even harder and nodded, hiding his face in his hands. “Oh my god this is amazing!” Lance practically squealed, a huge smile on his face. A small smile made it’s way to Keith’s face, though he was still embarrassed.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

Keith woke up one night to find Lance missing from his side of the bed. They’d both sneak into each other’s dorm rooms at night to sleep, watch movies or just joke around. That night, he just assumed Lance ran off to get something to eat, or to use the bathroom.

Now he wasn't so sure.

It was the summer Holidays. They could go home, enjoy the sunshine until September. Lance invited him to his home, to visit or stay, it was Keith’s choice after all. He chose to stay.

He remembered Lance flirting with other people, both men and women, and it made him jealous. He didn't say anything, though, assuming it was just Lance trying to make him jealous, and well, it was working. During the time he stayed at the McClain house, he became friends with his two sisters and three brothers, including their parents.

Maria, Lance’s older sister who was 22, laughed and patted Keith on the back. “Don’t worry, he’s just trying to make you jealous.” She said, reassuring Keith.

If only that was what it really was.

He remembered that night clearly, though it was something he wished to forget.

The two stood on the wooden porch in the backyard of the McClain house. It’s been a year and a half that they'd been dating, and Keith discovered Lance on the phone with a buddy, one he didn't know. He was telling him how Keith reacted, and was laughing, and making crude comments about it.

“.... So you knew about my feelings beforehand?”

Lance turned away and nodded.

“And you decided to date me just to mess with my feelings?”

He nodded again.

Keith closed his eyes, trying to force the tears down. He felt sick.

_“... Was any of that even real?” _He said, a whisper barely heard. Lance hesitated, refusing to even look at Keith.__

__“... No.”_ _

__Keith chuckled dryly, wiping the small tears that formed around his eyes. “I knew it. Goodbye, Lance.” And he turned, and left, brushing past Maria and out the front door, into the dark night._ _

__That night, Keith’s heart shattered into a million pieces. He wasn't sure they'd ever be stitched back together._ _

__It probably wouldn't._ _


End file.
